


The Devil's Hours

by houxvertetbruyere



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gentle Sex, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houxvertetbruyere/pseuds/houxvertetbruyere
Summary: His Momma always said nothing good happens between midnight and 0400. There’s no good reason to be up that late, no good reason to be out that early. Those are the devil’s hours, she’d say. He’d roll his eyes behind her back and privately he thought it was a bunch of malarkey but nowadays… he’s not so sure.Jim has taken to regularly breaking Leonard’s heart between the hours of midnight and 0400.Trektober Day 19 - Love Confessions
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116
Collections: Bones McCoy H/C, Trektober 2020





	The Devil's Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a real sucker for FWB to romantic partners with pining and idiocy

His Momma always said nothing good happens between midnight and 0400. There’s no good reason to be up that late, no good reason to be out that early. Those are the devil’s hours, she’d say. He’d roll his eyes behind her back and privately he thought it was a bunch of malarkey but nowadays… he’s not so sure.

Jim has taken to regularly breaking Leonard’s heart between the hours of midnight and 0400. 

It’s only after the particularly hairy missions- which, with this crew, is more often than he’s comfortable with. Jim only lets himself into Leonard’s quarters stinking of adrenaline and in need of a comedown in the devil’s hours of the night. And he always leaves when they’re done with a friendly pat on the shoulder or a “see ya bones”. It’s infuriating. More than that, it hurts.

The problem is that Leonard is pumped full of adrenaline on those nights, too. And it’s certainly not like he can sleep after a day of stitching crew members back together or pumping Jim full of anaphylactic hypos on an away mission.

He waits with bated breath for Jim to come to him, get off with him (sometimes more than once, sometimes not even making it to the bed) and then go back to his own quarters for the night. Never any cuddling, never a confession of feelings. Not on those nights.

Leonard doesn’t think of himself as a coward but keeps finding himself paralyzed to do anything about it. Jim is his best goddamn friend. He can’t lose that by pushing for something more.

All of this is why he’s alarmed when, two weeks into a very boring exploration of an unknown chunk of space, Jim shows up at his quarters.

Leonard startles awake when his door chirps at 0200. He's not due on duty for another 9 hours and he was trying to catch up on some much needed rest while the going was good. He guesses there’s a medical emergency someone was too embarrassed to go straight to medbay for. Maybe Scotty fused two of his fingers together again. That would at least give him the excuse to berate the man, let off some frustration at having been woken in the middle of the night.

But no. It’s Jim. Wearing pajamas, of all things, and looking a little sheepish.

“What did you do?” He sighs, letting Jim in. 

“What? Nothing. Why do you always think I'm up to something?"

"You almost always _are_ , Jim."

Jim huffs. "I just thought maybe we could-” He glances at the bed and licks his lips. “You know.”

Leonard cocks an eyebrow at him. This isn’t how this script plays out. For one thing, neither of them have done anything more exciting than a game of chess in weeks. For another, Jim never really asked before, just stormed in all dark eyes and hot mouth, and Leonard met him in kind. Certainly neither of them have ever _talked about it_.

“This is a booty call?”

Jim gets defensive at that. His back straightens and he pouts a little.

“Is that- do you not want to?”

“No, I mean I’d be happy to. Just- surprised is all.” He doesn’t like this type of tension between them. He’s not used it. It leaves him feeling wrong-footed and turned about. So he cuts through it by grabbing the hem of his sleep shirt and yanking it over his head. Jim likes it when he shows off his muscles. It’s not often he gets the chance.

Jim sucks in a breath and eyes him up, following suit. They’re both in bed and in their boxers in no time. 

They’re getting back into their rhythm, albeit with less urgency than usual, when Jim says, “Um can we- take it slow tonight?”

Curveball number two. 

“Of course,” he murmurs where he’s kissing Jim’s neck. It’s one of his favorite spots both because it’s soft and because it makes Jim gasp and moan like he’s getting paid for it.

“How do you want it?”

“Wanna taste you,” Jim says, quietly. He’s relaxing into the bed under Leonard’s mouth and hands. It’s the best feeling in the world. Well- maybe second to saving a life, but it's up there.

“Mkay,” Leonard replies. He pulls back to lie down, let Jim have free reign, but Jim tuts and has him lie on his front instead. His confusion about what Jim could possibly want him in this position for is pretty short lived.

Leonard gasps as Jim’s tongue finds his hole. He’s suddenly very grateful that as CMO he gets a hot water shower in his room. It’s been… a long time since he’s had this done to him. Honestly, he’d kind of thought it was one of those things you grow out of like- 69ing. Of course, he also didn’t remember it ever feeling this good back then.

Jim’s slow and sensual with it. He licks deep and keeps it wet enough that Leonard is dripping. Leonard is definitely making noise but Jim’s moaning quietly, too, like he doesn’t even know he’s doing it. 

“Fuck, Jim,” Leonard can’t help but pant. “Fuckin’ incredible at this. Feels so good.” He hitches his right leg up to give the man more access. 

Jim’s hands roam his hips and thighs. They return to squeeze gently at his ass from time to time but mostly Jim just keeps him grounded with his touch. 

Several long blissful minutes in Jim adds a finger. He switches to kissing and licking the sensitive skin around the rim and uses his soaked finger to press inside. Leonard rolls his forehead back and forth across the mattress. He’s so hard already. 

Jim works him open with two fingers on spit alone and then gets the lube out for the third. It’s not like they usually fuck unprepared or anything, but this is way more than the hasty two fingers for two minutes he’s used to. Jim kisses his tail bone, strokes down his spine with his dry hand. Leonard feels cherished and it doesn’t even feel weird. This is what he had imagined sex with Jim would be like years ago. A natural continuation of their affectionate friendship. 

Jim kisses up his spine, spends a moment sucking a hickey into Leonard’s neck and asks, breathily, “You ready, Bones?”

“Yeah,” Leonard sighs. He’s more than ready. Too much of this treatment and he’s going to come and cry, maybe not in that order.

Jim tugs on his shoulder and Leonard turns onto his back. He catches Jim’s eyes as the man settles between his legs. Jim’s pupils are blown wide but he looks so much softer than Leonard is used to when they fuck. His lips are puffy and his cheeks are blotchy. It’s such a charming combination on his friend that Leonard can’t help but grin.

“What?” Jim asks.

“You. You look sweet.”

Jim’s face turns a darker shade of red but he laughs a little.

“Shut up.”

He pushes in slowly but the rhythm they build is heated. Jim won’t sit up straight, stays tilted down with his forehead to Leonard’s or kissing him breathless. Leonard has nowhere to escape to. On all sides he’s surrounded by Jim or the bed. He’s whining now with every thrust and he doesn’t think he could stop it even if he wanted to. 

Fuck, Leonard might actually cry. 

When Jim starts to show all the signs that he’s going to come- tiny crinkle of his forehead, pained expression, biting his bottom lip so hard it turns white- Leonard takes himself in hand. It's only a few more moments after that.

They climax together, Leonard panting _Jimmy_ into Jim’s neck and Jim groaning something next to Leonard’s ear. It’s perfect ringing nothingness for a few gorgeous seconds.

When he floats back down into his body conscious thought comes back online. He turns over what he just heard groaned in his ear a few times. Jim is a heavy dead weight on top of him.

“Jim, did you- did you just say you love me?” Leonard pants.

“Uh,” Jim hesitates. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Did you mean it like it sounded?”

“How’d it sound?”

Leonard cups the back of Jim’s head and scratches at the short hair.

“Not like how you usually say it." He answers. "Like you’re _in love_ with me.”

“Then… yeah," Jim breathes, "I did.”

Leonard wraps his other arm around Jim and _squeezes_. 

“Fuck, me too. I’m in love with you, too.”

Jim huffs in relief. Or maybe from being hugged too hard.

“Oh thank god. I was terrified I was gonna fuck it all up.”

“God, we’re idiots.” Leonard says, releasing Jim enough so the man can slide off of him.

He grabs for Jim’s hand and Jim intertwines their fingers.

“Hey Bones?”

Leonard hums. He’s starting to get uncomfortably sticky.

“Does this mean I can spend the night? Maybe we can try morning sex. I’ve heard it’s fun.”

Leonard grins.


End file.
